


Белазур

by EliLynch



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Флаффное АУ от событий третьего эпизода.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылки к Стоверу, Миллер и Уотсон, поразившей мое воображение своим Белазуром. Я должен был написать флафф, чтобы абстрагироваться от печали всех этих произведений из РВ.

Хотя больше в этом нет никакой необходимости, они часто встают на рассвете. Бывает так, что один из них вскакивает с криком или просыпается в слезах. Второму не нужно объяснять, что это означает. Война, для которой больше нет места в реальности, продолжает возвращаться к ним в ночных кошмарах. Они принимают сны как данность и как наказание.  
Они не имеют права забывать их. Клонов, джедаев, мирных жителей разрушенных миров, солдат и случайных жертв, чьи тела остались на полях сражений. Они должны прожить свои жизни и за них тоже. Доказать, что спасенная ими Галактика стоила того, чтобы бороться за нее до последнего. Что принесенные жертвы не были напрасны.  
Есть верный способ, позволяющий справиться с ночными кошмарами. Прижаться щекой к щеке, поцеловать в висок, провести кончиками пальцев по растрепанным волосам. Посмотреть в глаза и увидеть в них понимание, принятие, любовь. Позволить себе раствориться в этой любви, потянуться к партнеру, через Силу и в реальности, напомнить: «Я всегда буду рядом с тобой».  
Отныне ничего не сможет разлучить нас.

Бывают и менее болезненные причины для ранних пробуждений. Иногда Оби-Ван просыпается на рассвете только из-за старой, падаванских еще времен, привычки.  
Пора вставать и заваривать чай для Квай-Гона. Через несколько часов начнутся занятия в Храме, в коридорах зазвучит разноголосый хор голосов, смешивающийся с шумом шагов многочисленных учеников, опаздывающих на завтрак, а этот сонный утренний час принадлежит только им двоим…  
Не в Храме и не для Учителя. Прошло много лет и воспоминания, потускневшие от времени, больше не мучают его. Испытывая легкий приступ ностальгии, он все равно заваривает чай и улыбается, предвидя ответную улыбку Энакина. «Опять ты все делаешь сам, ну ведь есть же дроиды».

Иногда их будят дроиды. Дроидов, благодаря стараниям Энакина, в доме больше, чем прислуги на какой-нибудь загородной вилле королевской четы. Дроиды выполняют всю работу по дому и возятся с цветами в саду. Когда-то маленький Энакин хотел сделать всего одного протокольного дроида, для того, чтобы облегчить жизнь своей матери на Татуине. Теперь у них есть отдельный дроид-специалист по мытью посуды, дроид для протирки полов, дроид, смахивающий пыль с мебели… R2-D2, освобожденный ото всех служебных обязанностей, с самодовольным свистом катается среди них, врезаясь то в одного, то в другого, когда (если верить объяснениям Энакина) видит, что они работают недостаточно усердно.  
Оби-Ван закатывает глаза. «У них нет эмоций, Эни!». Но в ответ на это R2-D2 издает настолько очевидно возмущенную серию свистов и трелей, что Кеноби не решается продолжать спор.  
В конце концов, это же дроиды Энакина. Они не могут быть похожи на остальных.

Пару раз они вставали на рассвете только ради того, чтобы насладиться видом. Их дом расположен рядом с озером, и стоит лишь пройти вниз по одной из садовых дорожек, чтобы увидеть за оградой песчаный пляж и спокойную водную гладь. Едва появившееся из-за горизонта солнце красиво отражалось в воде, окрашивая ее в розоватый цвет.  
Сперва Оби-Ван думал, что Энакин откажется селиться рядом с ненавистным ему песком, но, как оказалось, Энакин был готов мириться с ним, если встречи происходили на его условиях.

Оби-Ван надеялся, что когда-нибудь он уговорит Эни задержаться на пляже дольше чем на полчаса, а пока, посмеиваясь, старательно прятал улыбку, наблюдая за тем, как презрительно кривит губы Скайуокер, бегая к воде и обратно.

Белазур — прекраснейшая из планет, в этом Оби-Ван уверен абсолютно. Он любит водоемы этого мира и его бескрайние поля цветов, любит теплый климат и высоко ценит приветливость местных жителей, привыкших к гостям с других планет. Белазур — средоточие миролюбивости и покоя. Представители самых различных рас прилетают сюда ради того, чтобы залечить душевные раны, на время оставить позади все невзгоды. То, что Белазур ни капли не пострадал в Войне Клонов, служит очередным доказательством того, что он любим всеми: как сторонниками Республики, так и сепаратистами. Оби-Ван очень рад тому, что привозил Энакина сюда еще в то время, когда они были учителем и падаваном.

Самые счастливые воспоминания в его голове как будто залиты солнечным светом. Он помнит (и знает, что Энакин отлично помнит тоже) их долгие прогулки, пикники среди моря разноцветных цветов, их спокойные беседы и ночи в палатке у костра. Пара недель добровольной изоляции.  
Путешествуя налегке, они выбирали маршруты, не пользовавшиеся популярностью у других туристов, и нисколько не жалели об этом. В каком-то смысле та их поездка была эфемерным самообманом. Сбежать от Совета. От правил. От ответственности, давящей на плечи. Не волноваться из-за того, как Энакин выглядит в глазах других мастеров-джедаев. Не страдать из-за собственной некомпетентности. Жизнь джедая — нескончаемая борьба с личными желаниями и слабостями. Оказавшись на Белазуре, они, не сговариваясь, решили попробовать себя в ролях обычных людей.  
Компетентный учитель точно не стал бы целовать своего падавана, накрутив на руку его косичку.  
В косичку, Оби-Ван отчетливо помнит это до сих пор, были вплетены желтые и алые цветы.  
Энакин грозился, что вплетет похожие и в бороду Оби-Вана, а чуть позже принялся угрожать, что отправится искать партнера для первого поцелуя на нижних уровнях Корусанта, если любимый учитель откажет ему в столь пустячной услуге. Ему, видите ли, было интересно попробовать. Любопытство снедало. А у его учителя наверняка много опыта!  
Не много. С Сири, например, он так и не поцеловался нормально ни разу, несмотря на любовь, которую питал к ней.  
Но на пятнадцатилетнего наглого мальчишку его опыта хватило.  
Мальчишка, стоило их губам соприкоснуться, сам перехватил инициативу, и то, что задумывалось как нечто полушутливое и невинное, моментально перестало быть таковым. В какой-то момент Оби-Вану почудилось, что сама Сила опутывает их невидимыми узами, не позволяя отстраниться друг от друга. Но как Сила могла одобрять то, что джедаи считали недопустимым?  
Когда с поцелуями было покончено, они лежали рядом друг с другом в высокой траве, и каждый пытался незаметно отдышаться, делая вид, что его ритм дыхания вовсе и не сбился. Энакин держал руку так, чтобы их пальцы слегка соприкасались. Его припухшие губы почти слились по цвету с алыми цветами, ореолом окружившими его голову. Избранный. Избранный и для любви? Оби-Вану глядел на него, и сердце его болезненно ныло при мысли о том, что пройдет еще несколько лет, и ему придется отпустить падавана, позволить ему идти собственным путем. Оби-Ван думал, что мог бы годами смотреть на него одного.  
В их поцелуе несомненно присутствовала страсть, но он не чувствовал в Силе даже слабого отголоска тьмы. Может быть, Белазур и правда находился за пределами любых правил.

Оби-Ван полагает, что для Энакина произошедшее было лишь игрой, проверкой его привлекательности. Большое достижение: суметь добиться взаимности от всегда сдержанного учителя.  
Он ошибается.

И когда Палпатин спрашивает Энакина: «Любишь ли ты Оби-Вана Кеноби больше, чем свою жену?», Скайуокеру не нужно давать себе время на раздумья. Ответ ощущается единственно-верным, хотя его любовь к одному человеку вовсе не означает полного безразличия к судьбе другого.  
Верховному канцлеру Палпатину, по совместительству лорду ситхов Дарту Сидиусу стоило бы освежить информацию в досье на своего возможного протеже.  
Да, несколько лет назад Энакин был настолько несчастен и импульсивен, что женился едва ли не от отчаяния, как только покинул больничную койку, не успев толком привыкнуть к протезу руки. Потерю руки нельзя бы компенсировать свадьбой, и он не пытался сделать этого… Не пытался намеренно, во всяком случае. Он верил своим словам, когда признавался в любви Падме и обещал оставаться с ней, покуда смерть не разлучит их.  
Их свадьба прошла тихо. В атмосфере абсолютной секретности, как они тогда надеялись.

Развод удалось оформить еще незаметнее. Их брак из-за войны больше походил на роман в письмах, чем на настоящую семью. Она боялась его необоснованных приступов ревности. Он не мог, как ни старался, изжить в себе старую, грозящую превратиться в вечную, недозволенную привязанность к бывшему учителю, которого видел намного чаще, чем свою возлюбленную супругу.  
Его падаванская косичка хранилась в верхнем ящике стола в комнате у Оби-Вана, переплетенная с его собственной. Когда Оби-Ван, желая поощрить его, гладил Энакина по волосам, Энакин невольно вспоминал Белазур и тот во всех смыслах светлый далекий день, когда между ним и его бывшим Учителем не было ни одной преграды, ни одного запрета.  
По его мнению, учитель не был «бывшим». И другого учителя у него быть не могло.  
Стоя в роскошном алом кабинете верховного канц… ситха, врага, Энакин думал в первую очередь не о Падме, кошмары о смерти которой терзали его по ночам. Он вспоминал историю об уничтоженном ситховском голокроне, рассказанную ему Оби-Ваном.

Оби-Ван до последнего отнекивался и юлил, не желая вспоминать свои приключения на планете Зигула. Приключения, — сказал он и машинально провел рукой по бедру, где навсегда остался шрам от лезвия его же светового меча. Их общему знакомому Бейлу Органе пришлось прижигать свежую рану Оби-Вана мечом, потому что только невыносимая боль могла заглушить призрачные голоса в голове Кеноби.

Самым спокойным тоном Оби-Ван говорил о том, как ситхский артефакт вынуждал его проживать заново худшие события жизни. Он отпустил пару шуточек в сторону Бейла Органы, вынужденного наблюдать за чужой медленной агонией. Заявил, что Бейлу, вероятно, стоило бить его чаще и начать делать это раньше, а то он, слабак, в какой-то момент был готов сдаться, лечь на землю и позволить тьме поглотить его. Вкратце описал то, как выстраивал в голове систему защиты, воображая стену, сложенную из множества маленьких кирпичиков. Раз за разом он возводил эту стену, а после беспомощно наблюдал за тем, как ситхи, часть силы которых была вложена в темный артефакт, разрушали её.  
«Умри, джедай, умри, умри», — нежно нашептывали ему проклятые голоса. Но умереть он не мог. Не имел права.  
Самую важную часть истории Оби-Ван припас напоследок. Энакина к тому моменту уже била дрожь. Он злился, перед глазами, как всегда бывало с ним в минуты ярости, появилась красная пелена. Ему хотелось убить всех, включая тех древних, давно и безвозвратно ушедших ситхов, оставивших на Зигуле ловушку для джедаев, а также каждого, кто приложил руку к созданию их омерзительного Храма. Оживить и убить заново, медленнее и мучительнее. Он был готов поднять меч и на Бейла, по вине которого Оби-Ван был вынужден отправиться в Дикий Космос. Гнев Энакина скрывал за собой страх. Его сильнейший страх, страх потери. Оби-Ван мог погибнуть! Оби-Ван едва не погиб там, а его не было рядом, чтобы помочь!  
Энакин отказывался даже на секунду представить, что стало бы с ним, если бы он, находясь в другой части Галактики, почувствовал через Силу смерть своего наставника. В том, что почувствовал бы, он не сомневался. Единственное, что он смог бы сделать в этом случае — умереть следом.  
— Я бы не выжил там, — ласково произнес Оби-Ван, отлично знавший, что творилось в душе его бывшего падавана, — если бы не ты.  
— Я? — Энакин посмотрел на него с изумлением. Пелена, застилавшая глаза, немного развеялась. — Но меня там не было.  
— И да и нет. Я думал о тебе, каждый день, каждый час. Ощущал твое присутствие. Знаешь, я теперь считаю, что кое-какие из правил Кодекса устарели и перестали работать. То, что накладывает запрет на привязанности…  
Он умолк. Энакин, призвав на помощь всю джедайскую выдержку, ждал, боясь испортить момент. Когда Оби-Ван говорил о своих чувствах (признавал их существование), его очень легко было спугнуть.  
— То, что накладывает запрет на привязанности… — повторил Оби-Ван и вдруг гордо вскинул голову. — Это ложь. Любовь не делает нас слабее. Любовь вела меня там, на Зигуле. Как бы ни было тяжело, я вспоминал тебя и продолжал двигаться вперед. Ситхи могли завладеть моим разумом, но они ничего не могли поделать с этой любовью. Ее не сумел одолеть я сам, куда уж им.  
Он отважно глядел Энакину прямо в глаза. Это смелость отличалась от той, что требовалась ему на планете ситхов. Это была смелость, позволяющая признать ошибки и сломать подгнившие барьеры, те, что возводились много лет подряд, с самого раннего детства.

Пелена исчезла окончательно. Энакину подумалось, что никогда прежде мир не был настолько четким, ярким и, что самое главное, правильным.  
Много времени (и поцелуев) спустя он повторял, тыкаясь носом в висок Оби-Вана:  
— Я же говорил тебе, говорил, что нашим Кодексом костры растапливать пора!  
«Нашим» обрело новое, лучшее значение.

В кабинете Палпатина светло и спокойно. Раньше Энакину нравилось приходилось сюда в поисках совета и утешения. Хозяин кабинета смотрел на него с обычным приветливым участием, не собираясь начинать шептать нечто вроде «умри, джедай, умри». Хозяин кабинета не копался в его мозгах, вызывая к жизни худшие воспоминания.  
Или, по крайней мере, он делал это намного аккуратнее, чем голокрон. Он был шпионом, расставлявшим вещи по своим местам после проведения обыска. Другом, тайно подсыпавшим яд в малых дозах, а не официальным палачом.  
Тем омерзительнее.  
Может быть, в какой-то другой Галактике совсем другой Энакин, не слышавший из уст своего учителя историю о том, что любовь сильнее Темной стороны, мог прельститься предложением лорда ситхов. Может, он и поверил, что с помощью запретных знаний ситхов, тех самых, что хранятся в их голокронах, сводящих с ума джедаев, возможно спасти его жену.  
Глупый, наивный Энакин из другой Галактики. Нельзя уберечь одного любимого, тем самым предав другого.

Энакин говорит, что ему требуется время на раздумья, и Палпатин, невозмутимый, уверенный в успехе Палпатин, не препятствует ему, когда он уходит обратно в Храм.

Сразу за этим последовало одно из самых приятных для Энакина заседание Совета. Даже вечно недовольному Мейсу Винду не к чему было придраться. Энакин безупречно выполнил свой долг и жалел лишь о том, что Оби-Ван, в то время занятый остаточной уборкой дроидов на Утапау, не присутствовал на Совете и не видел его в момент триумфа. Радоваться своим триумфам джедаям тоже запрещалось, однако Энакин полагал, что это правило не распространялось на случаи победы над ситхами. Он хотел радоваться, а не думать о том, насколько горькой на самом деле является эта победа.

Понимание пришло позже, после яростной схватки в кабинете Палпатина (в конце концов ему удалось по-настоящему удивить своего старого «друга», искренне рассчитывавшего на его преданность). Энакин охотно уступил право последнего удара Мейсу Винду, опасаясь, что может поддаться жалости. Иссушивший самого себя во время боя ситховскими молниями Палпатин совсем не походил на человека, которого Энакин уважал много лет подряд. Наверное, того человека никогда не существовало вовсе. Была маска и враг за ней. Это несколько упрощало дело.

Упрощало недостаточно. Бывали ночи, когда он видел во сне отрубленную голову Верховного Канцлера Палпатина, катящуюся к его ногам. Улыбающуюся. Повторяющую хриплым голосом, что его победа однажды обернется поражением.

Было бы слишком оптимистичным заявлять, что Война Клонов закончилась сразу после смерти Дарта Сидиуса. Но с того момента счет пошел на дни. Растерянные сепаратисты, разом лишившиеся всех лидеров, пришли к выводу, что настало время сложить огнестрельное оружие и пустить в ход оружие пострашнее — дипломатию.

*  
Решение об уходе из Ордена они принимали вместе. Энакин не желал шантажировать Оби-Вана громкими ультиматумами и говорить, что уйдет в любом случае. Оби-Ван согласился с ним сам, не без грусти, но признавая разумность его аргументов. Ситхи были повержены, а значит, Энакин имел полное право считать, что выполнил свое предназначение. Он не желал больше сражаться, и он не думал, что из него, порывистого, нарушающего запреты и бесконечно влюбленного в своего Учителя, выйдет хороший джедай-миротворец. Ему, как и Оби-Вану, как и, они надеялись, членам Совета, было стыдно за то, что ситх, которого они искали все эти годы, прятался прямо у них под носом. Они могли предотвратить войну. Остановить ее еще до начала. Если бы они не были столь самонадеянны и слепы…  
Джедаям запрещено сожалеть о прошлом.  
Чем не лишнее доказательство того, что для них предпочтительнее не быть джедаями?

Оби-Вану не было страшно покидать Храм — место, столько лет являвшееся его единственным домом. Он не сомневался, что будет с ностальгией вспоминать Зал тысячи фонтанов, просторную столовую, где учителя и падаваны трапезничали бок о бок, обмениваясь новостями, комнату со звездными картами, куда он отправлялся искать Энакина, когда тот пребывал в плохом настроении, или его личную комнату, где с потолка, как и много-много лет назад, свешивались модели звездолетов. С появлением в его жизни прирожденного пилота Скайуокера все модели звездолетов ассоциировались исключительно с ним.  
В том и состоял секрет. Почти все комнаты Храма в его памяти были неразрывно связаны с воспоминаниями об Энакине, заставившими потускнеть прежние, из его детства и юности. У его дома нет адреса, он мог переместиться в любой уголок необъятной Галактики. Его дом был там, где находился Энакин.

Позже Оби-Ван ворчал, что их хоть из вежливости могли бы поуговаривать остаться. Какое там, члены Совета с трудом скрывали облегчение. После исполнения пророчества неудобный в своей неконтролируемости Избранный им явно больше не требовался. Что же касается Оби-Вана… Если вы видите где-то Энакина Скайуокера, значит, Оби-Ван Кеноби неподалеку. Эту присказку знали все, включая самых маленьких детей. И члены Совета отныне были избавлены от необходимости закрывать глаза на их недопустимо-теплые отношения.  
Мейс Винду помахал им на прощание. Йода же ощутимо ударил Оби-Вана палкой по колену и посоветовал им с Энакином приглядывать друг за другом и опасаться страсти, на Темную сторону ведущей.  
Они не придали значения его словам. Их любовь уже выдержала куда более серьезные испытания.  
*  
Итак, у них есть дом. Ничего особенного: один этаж и чердак, превращенный в мастерскую Энакина. Когда Оби-Ван хочет заставить Энакина спуститься вниз, то Силой стучит по потолку. Их связь с Силой, как ни странно, не ослабела после того, как они из джедаев превратились в простых граждан Республики. Энакин, бывает, шутит, что это все благодаря тому, что Оби-Ван нравится его настоящему отцу, самому главному мидихлориану. Оби-Ван смеется.  
Он позволяет себе смеяться чаще, чем раньше. Откровеннее проявляет чувства, первым идет на контакт и дотрагивается до Энакина.  
Энакин надевает перчатку на механическую руку только тогда, когда они отправляются в город. Дома (а он, так и не привыкший до конца к Храму, наконец заново проникается атмосферой настоящего дома) нет разницы, в перчатке ходить или без нее. Оби-Ван целует металлические пальцы с той же нежностью, что и настоящие.

У них минимальное количество мебели. Аскетичная жизнь в Храме и, тем более, походное существование в военное время, приучили довольствоваться малым. А в саду, рядом с небольшим фонтаном, установлена скамейка, один в один похожая на облюбованную ими скамью из Зала Тысячи Фонтанов.

Зато у них есть целых ворох воспоминаний. И планы на будущее. Немного отдохнув от остальной Галактики, они собираются навестить Асоку, нынешнее местонахождение которой узнали от Рекса. Клоны, нужные в мирное время примерно так же сильно, как Избранные, разбрелись по разным планетам Галактики, но продолжили поддерживать связь со своими любимыми генералами.

Энакин бурчит, что Асока должна была первым делом сказать адрес им, а не писать его Рексу. «Она слишком мала для того, чтобы с ним заигрывать!» Оби-Ван вновь смеется и напоминает Энакину сколько лет было ему самому, когда он начал выпрашивать у учителя поцелуи. «Подумать только, тогда ты был на голову ниже меня».

Помимо визита к Асоке, они намереваются заглянуть на Набу, где под чутким присмотром семейства Наберри растут близнецы, дети Энакина и Падме. Энакин, разумеется, присутствовал при их родах. Несмотря на то, что его кошмары о смерти Падме прекратились сразу после уничтожения Палпатина, он все равно боялся, что роды пройдут не так, как нужно. Обошлось. Мертвенно-бледный от волнения Энакин едва не уронил на пол свою крохотную дочку, в то время как Оби-Вану, вошедшему в палату уже после появления близнецов на свет и чувствовавшему себя чужим на этом празднике новой жизни, дали подержать сына Энакина — Люка.  
Общая неловкость и странность ситуации не помешала Оби-Вану умилиться. Глаза у Люка были такие же небесно-голубые, как и у его отца.

Случается так, что, чтобы помешать воплощению видений в жизнь, достаточно позволить событиям идти своим чередом.

Энакин с Оби-Ваном не собираются навещать детей слишком часто (и Энакин с ужасом думает о том дне, когда подросшие Люк и Лея начнут задавать неудобные вопросы насчет развода родителей), но и полностью перекладывать ответственность за них на Падме им тоже не хочется.

— Когда они подрастут, то будут звать тебя дядюшкой Беном и дергать за бороду, — говорит Энакин, когда они покидают больницу.  
Оби-Ван закрывает лицо руками в притворном ужасе. На самом деле, ему заранее любопытно увидеть, какими станут дети Энакина.  
Он может планировать будущее — это что-то новое. Ожидать чего-то приятного, а не пытаться полностью сосредоточиться на текущем моменте. Теперь ему позволено привязываться к этим детям без страха, что любовь к ним сделает его плохим джедаем. Оби-Вану все чаще кажется, что плохим джедаем он был всегда, как до того являлся плохим падаваном, отказавшимся от выбранного пути ради борьбы с несправедливостью. Ради этого и, конечно же, ради любви. Любовь и справедливость для него всегда шли рука об руку.  
Он не смог спасти ту прекрасную отважную девочку Серизу, пытавшуюся установить мир на планете, объятой пожаром войн. Она умерла у него на руках и стала первой в череде тех, кем он дорожил больше всего, но кого не смог уберечь от беды.

Он тяжело вздыхает и переводит взгляд на своего кудрявого мальчика. Самого красивого и упрямого мальчика. Самого лучшего. Избранного — не в том смысле, какой вкладывали в это слово фанаты смутного пророчества. На человека, избранного его сердцем, ради кого он без раздумий пожертвовал бы всем, что имеет.  
Энакин оставался рядом, живой и здоровый, улыбчивый, своевольный ровно настолько, что не остается ни одной возможности загнать его в рамки любой из существующих систем.

Он рядом и над их головами мирное небо. Значит, в этот раз он все сделал правильно?  
 _Они_ все сделали правильно. Да. Он искренне верит в это.


End file.
